Reunited
by aynat
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED
1. Part One (David Morgenstern)

Well, this is an old fanfic of mine. I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner (like... a year ago) but there have been some problems. 'Nough about that though, let's get this ball rolling again!  
  
*************************  
Title: Reunited  
Author: Tanya Long (WyleFan)  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: LOTS. Spoilers from *every* season.  
Summary: Past ER characters come back.  
Authors Note: Feel free to flame if you feel necessary. Any criticism is appreciated.  
**************************  
  
"Excuse me, can you help me?" An elderly man asked Kerry Weaver, who was finishing up paper work before leaving for a week long vacation in the Caribbean.   
"What can I do for you?" She asked the man, while still daydreaming of laying on the beach with the hot sun on her back.   
"I'm looking for our son," he said, gesturing towards a woman who had just walked up beside him.   
"What's your sons name?" Kerry asked absently.   
"John Carter."   
This pulled Kerry away from her daydreaming. "John Carter? Doctor, John Carter?"   
"Yes, is he working today?" The woman asked.   
"Uh, yeah, let me go get him."   
Kerry got up and went to Curtain Area 2 where Carter was treating a woman with a deep laceration on her right arm.   
"Ms. O'Neal, you're going to have to have stitches," Carter was telling the woman when Kerry came in.   
"John, I'll do this, you have visitors at the Admit desk," Kerry told him.   
"Who is it?" He asked.   
"You're parents." At this Carter let out a laugh.   
"My parents? Yeah right, funny Kerry."   
"Really Carter, your parents are out front. Least they say they're your parents."   
"OK." Turning back to the woman he said, "Dr. Weaver is going to do your stitches for you, is that all right?"   
The woman nodded so Carter got up from the stool he was sitting on and took his gloves off. After putting them in the garbage bin he turned and headed to Admit.   
  
"Mom, dad? Is something wrong?" Carter asked when he saw his parents.   
"John, it's so good to see you," his mother said as she gave him a hug.   
"Son, how are you?" His father asked him as he placed a hand on Carter's shoulder.   
"I'm fine," Carter told them as he pulled away. "What are you doing here?"   
"We figured we come to see you since it had been so long since we had last seen you," his mother said.   
"Yeah, that's because you always were away. Now really, what are doing here? Is Gamma all right?" Carter was beginning to get nervous.   
"You're grandmother is fine," his father told him.   
"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Carter asked. He was beginning to get angry.   
"John, why are you angry with us for coming to see you?" His mother asked him as he turned to take a chart from the desk.   
"Is that a trick question?" Carter asked her.   
"John, what have we done to upset you?" His mother asked.   
"I don't have time to list the answers to that, I've got to get back to work," he said as he turned and walked toward Exam 1 where he had a sprained ankle waiting for him.   
His parents looked at each other as his mother began to cry. Mr. Carter put his arms around her as the walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Hey Malucci, what are you doing?" Dr. Mark Greene yelled at Dave Malucci as he stepped into the lounge.   
"What does it look like?" Dave said back.   
"It looks like you're throwing scalpels at a dart board!" Greene said as he grabbed a cup of coffee.   
Dave began to laugh. "Aren't you observative! Here," he handed Greene a scalpel. "Give it a shot."   
"I don't think so Malucci," Greene said as he handed the scalpel back.   
"Come on, it's easy watch," Dave said as he threw the scalpel at the dart board with the flick of his wrist. It hit dead on in the center.   
"All right," Greene said as he took the scalpel back. "How do I do this?"   
"Just flick your wrist and let go," Dave told him.   
Greene lined himself up with the dart board. He threw the scalpel just as Kerry Weaver walked in. The back of the scalpel hit the dart board and it fell to the floor.   
"What is going on in here?" Kerry asked.   
"Nothing Chief, Mark here was just learning how to play darts with a little improvisation," Dave told her.   
Shaking her head she went to her locker. "I'd give you shit Mark, Malucci, but I have a plane to catch." She grabbed her bag from her locker and left the lounge.   
When she was gone Mark began to laugh. "So Dave, what did I do wrong?"   
Malucci went over to him and started to explain it to him again.   
  
"Hey Randy," Kerry called to the girl behind the Admit desk. "I'm outta here, see ya next week."   
"Bye Doctor Weaver," Randy said as she walked by.   
Just as Weaver had stepped outside an ambulance pulled up and Carter ran out.   
"Dr. Weaver, we may need your help," he called. "This is the first of three ambulances coming in. Multi-victim MVA."   
"I can't Carter, I have to go catch my plane," she called back.   
"Luka isn't here yet," he informed her as he ran to grab the first gurney.   
"Well Mark and Malucci are in the lounge," she told him, "and Benton in on."   
"Can you stick around five minutes until we know if we need you?" Carter asked.   
"You've got four minutes, then I'm out of here!" She told him as she walked back inside and headed to the lounge.   
  
"Dr. Benton," the nurse on the Surgical Ward called to him.   
"What?" He asked.   
"A multi-victim MVA is coming into the ER right now, they need you down there!" She told him.   
"OK, thanks," he said as he ran towards the elevator.   
  
"Hey Chief," Malucci said as Kerry went back into the lounge. "I thought you were leaving."   
"I was but a trauma just came in. They may need me, and they defiantly need you two out there," she told Dave and Mark.   
They hurried out of the lounge and ran into the ambulance bay as two more ambulances pulled in.   
Malucci ran to take a seven year old boy with a broken arm and a head injury. Mark ran to the other entrance.   
As the gurney was pulled out Mark couldn't make out anything about the man because there was so much blood. He wanted to see if he was coherent so he asked his name.   
The guy was fading in and out but he managed to answer David Morgenstern.   
"Dr. Morgenstern? Oh my God, Heleh, go get Kerry NOW!" Mark screamed as he helped pull the gurney into trauma two.   
"Dr. Weaver," Heleh said as she stepped into the lounge. "Mark needs you in trauma two immediately."   
"What is it Mark?" Kerry asked when she got there.   
"Kerry, David Morgenstern decided to pay us a little visit today," Mark said as he pointed at the man laying on the trauma table.   
"Oh my God, David?" Kerry said as she rushed to put gloves on.   
Just then Benton came in. "What do we have?" He asked as he put gloves on as well.   
"White male, multi-victim MVA, complains of upper chest pain and respiratory problems," Mark told him as he began to cut David's shirt off.   
"Sir," Benton said. "Can you tell me your name?"   
There was no answer.   
"Peter," Mark whispered, "it's David Morgenstern."   
"What?" Benton said as he looked down at the man laying helplessly in front of him.   
Just then the heart monitor began to beep at an alarming rate.   
"He's in V-tach," Heleh said as Peter reached for the paddles.   
"Charge to a hundred," he yelled. "Clear!"   
As he brought the paddles down on David's chest his body spasmed upward from the shock, but his heart beat did no slow down.   
"Charge to two hundred, Clear!"   
With this shock David's heart beat began to slow down.   
"All right, he's back," Peter said as he checked David's pulse.   
  
"Can you tell me your name?" Malucci asked the young boy sitting on the bed in front of him.   
"Jason," the boy whispered.   
"Well Jason, the cut on your forehead is going to need some stitches, and we'll put a cast on your arm. Your lucky though, you not hurt too seriously," Malucci said as he reached for the suture kit Yosh had brought him.   
"Yeah, real lucky," Jason said. "Where's my mom?"   
"Your mom is just down the hall, I'll go check on her," Yosh said as he was stepping out the door.   
"Ma'am, please let me finish the stitches in your arm," Carter pleaded with the woman he was treating.   
"Where's my son, where's Jason?" The woman yelled at Carter.   
Just then Yosh walked in. "Miss, your son is fine, he has a broken arm and he needed stitches in his forehead, nothing serious."   
The woman let out a sigh of relief and relaxed to let Carter finish her stitches.   
  
"David, can you hear me?" Kerry asked when she noticed David's eyes fluttering.   
"Where am I... Kerry?" David said as he opened his eyes.   
"You were in a car accident, do you remembered?" She asked.   
"No... was anybody else hurt?"   
"A woman and her son, but they'll be fine," Kerry told him.   
"What about me, am I ok?"   
"You'll be fine. You gave us a bit of a scare."   
As she told him this, Peter Benton walked into the room.   
"Dr. Morgenstern?" He asked as he pulled the chart out of the holder at the edge of the bed.   
"Peter, I'm retired, call me David."   
"Any ways David, you're going to be fine. They're going to keep you in the hospital for a few..."   
"Peter," David interrupted him. "I know the routine."   
Peter laughed. "Of course you do!"   
  
"Hey Carter," Malucci said as he stepped into the lounge to get a cup of coffee. "What's all this commotion over this Morgenstern guy?"   
"What about Morgenstern?" Carter asked as he placed his glass in the sink.   
"He was the other victim in the MVA. Dr. Greene's patient," Malucci informed him.   
"Oh my God, Morgenstern?" Carter asked. "David Morgenstern?"   
When Malucci nodded Carter dashed out of the lounge and ran into Mark.   
"Hey Mark, what's this I hear about Morgenstern?" Carter asked.   
After recovering from Carter hitting him in the stomach, Mark explained the situation to Carter.   
"Wow, so he's still around huh?" Carter said with a laugh after hearing that David was fine.   
Mark laughed at that. "Yeah, who would have thought he'd still be around."   
"Any ways, now that I know he's all right, I should get going," Carter said as he went back into the lounge to grab his bag and head home.   
  
"Hey, Dr. Benton, can you please explain to me who David Morgenstern is?" Malucci asked as Benton came in for a quick bite to eat.   
"What?" Benton said between a bite.   
"This Morgenstern guy that came in with the MVA earlier. He seems to have the entire ER in an uproar," Malucci said as he finished off his cup of coffee.   
"Oh, David Morgenstern was the Chief of Emergency Services, but he resigned back in 1998, after a small incident," Benton said, recalling that "small incident" in his head.   
"What happened?" Malucci asked, getting interested.   
"Well, something went wrong when we were operating together and the man died. I noticed Morgenstern and gone wrong but he wouldn't listen to me so I pushed him out of the way in an attempt to save the patient. When Morgenstern finally admitted he had been wrong, he resigned... worst day in my life," Benton said as he sat down on the couch.   
"Worst day of your life? What do you mean by that?" Malucci asked as he sat down on the couch, curiosity taking over... as usual.   
"David Morgenstern was my mentor. He was the man I looked up to at the beginning of my career and when he resigned it felt like... never mind," Benton said as he put his head back and closed his eyes.   
"Felt like what?" Malucci pressured.   
"Felt like life itself didn't make sense, you know? The person I had admired for years just... quit... after one mistake."   
Benton still had his eyes closed so Malucci decided to slip out quietly and let Benton have some privacy.   
  
"Hello," John said as he picked up the phone.   
"Hey John."   
"Mom!?" John asked, taken back a little.   
"Yes. You sound surprise," his mother said on the other end of the phone.   
"What is it you want, I'm very busy," John lied. He was really watching some re-run of the Andy Griffiths show on television.   
"Why can't I phone you and try to catch up?" His mother asked, the sound of hurt in her voice.   
"Because you never did before," John said dryly.   
"John, the way you're treating your father and I isn't fair," his mother said as she began to cry.   
"Fair? You want to talk fair? Was it really fair how you and dad were always gone? Even as my brother lay there, bed stricken, dying of leukemia, you were... where were you again?" John hissed into the phone.   
"Italy," his mother answered quietly.   
"Italy. You were in Italy while Gamma and I looked after Bobby. And what about Chase? Did you ever even go see him?" John was letting off a lifetime worth of resentment towards his mother.   
"No, he isn't my son," his mother said.   
"No mom, but he's your nephew. And Bobby was your son mom, and you weren't there for him!" John practically screamed into the phone.   
"I know," his mother whispered.   
Softer, John said, "And you weren't there for me mom. You have never been there for me."   
"But I want that to change John," his mother said.   
"How can you expect it to change? It's been thirty years, it's a little too late for that."   
"It doesn't have to be John."   
"What is it, mom? What is it about now that you all of a sudden want to be in my life again?" John asked.   
"John... I'm dying."   
John just there silently. He then hung up after saying, "Yeah, well not much difference in my life if you think about it."   
Immediately after hanging up he regretted what he had said, but didn't dare phone back. He knew it was the truth. There was many times when he didn't even know if his parents were alive or dead until he received a postcard from some different country. It had been a long time since he had even received a post card though, so he really meant it when he said no difference.   
But at the same time there was a nagging feel in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to go away. He went into his bedroom and laid down on the bed.   
  
"No, he's doing all right. He was in rehab for the summer but he's doing fine now," Mark said into the phone. After listening for a moment he said, "I don't think it's necessary you come here, he's fine, but if you, Carol, and the girls want to come for a visit, we'd all love to see you."   
After listening a little longer, "OK, Saturday... a surprise? Sure thing, I won't tell a soul!"   
Mark hung up. He couldn't believe it, after nearly two years, he was going to see Doug Ross again... and this time he'd be a married man and a father. Incredible. 


	2. Part Two (Susan Lewis)

"So Chief, I guess you missed your flight, huh?" Dave Malucci asked Kerry Weaver as they were grabbing their stuff from the lounge.   
"Yeah, but I was able to get the airport to refund my ticket and I've got myself a ticket for the plane that leaves in two hours," she told him.   
"Wow, you better get a move on!" Malucci told her as he threw his bag over his shoulder.   
"I know, I'm going right now." 

"All right Randy, I'm really out of here this time," Kerry said as she passed Admit.   
"Bye Dr. Weaver," Randy said as Kerry stepped outside. 

As Malucci was walking out of the ER he noticed that Kerry was leaning over her car with the hood up.   
"Hey Chief," he shouted. "What's up?"   
Kerry looked up and seeing Malucci she yelled back, "My car stalled."   
Malucci walked over, and moving Kerry to the side he looked under the hood.   
"Oh jeez Kerry, there ain't nothing wrong under here," he said with a laugh.   
"But the car won't start," she told him.   
"Uh, did you check the gas?" He asked.   
"Well, no..." she said, trailing off.   
Shaking his head he said, "That's all it is. I'd go get the gas for you, but I'm in a hurry."   
"Sure Malucci, thanks," she said, trying not to show her embarrassment.   
"Anytime Chief." He walked off towards the El. 

John woke up to someone knocking on his door. He glanced over at the clock, 8:45. Why had he gone to bed so early? Then he remembered his phone conversation with his mother and that quesy feeling hit him in the pit of his stomach again.   
"I'm coming," he yelled when the person banged on his door again.   
When John opened the door Dave walked right past him. "Do you realize what day it is?" He asked.   
"Thursday?" John replied.   
"Well yeah, but it's May 10th.," Dave said.   
"So...?"   
"So, it's my birthday," Dave told him.   
"And..."   
"Aw, come on, you'll help me celebrate won't you?" Dave pleaded.   
"What exactly do you have in mind?" John asked.   
"I thought we could have a little fun. You know, go to a club or something," Dave said.   
John figured it might be a good way to get his mother off his mind.   
"All right, let me go change."   
Dave nodded so John went back to his bedroom and shut the door. 

Just before nine Luka walked into the ER.   
"Hey, Dr. Kovac," Randy said. "Aren't you a little late?"   
"What?" Luka asked. "I'm on at nine."   
"No," Randy said. "You were on at six."   
"Who changed the schedule?" Luka asked.   
"No one."   
"But my schedule says nine," Luka said.   
"Hey, you have nothing to worry about, Dr Kovac, Weaver's gone," Randy assured him.   
"OK Randy, anyways, who do you have for me?" He asked.   
"An arm laceration in four," Randy said as she handed him a chart.   
"Thanks Randy," Luka said as he took the chart and headed towards exam room four. 

"This is what you meant by a club?" John asked Dave. They were standing outside a strip joint.   
"Yeah, why not?" Dave asked.   
"This is ridiculous," John said as he turned to leave.   
"Oh come on, what's so bad about it?"   
"It's degrating to the women," John said.   
"Oh please, it's their choice, if they didn't want to get up there and dance, they didn't have to."   
John shook his head but followed Dave inside.   
When the got inside the lights were turned down low and the music was so loud John could barely himself think. Dave dragged him to a table near the front of the club. When they looked up they saw that it wasn't female dancers, but male.   
Yelling at Dave, John said, "Did you know it was guys?"   
Dave shook his head as he went up to the bartender. "Hey, where are the woman dancers?" He asked.   
"Sorry buddy," the bartender replied. "It's ladies night."   
Shaking his head he went and grabbed John and dragged him back out of the club.   
"What's up?" John asked.   
"It's ladies night," Dave told him. "I can't believe it, I can't catch a break, ever!"   
John was laughing as they headed back to his jeep. 

"Hey, I need some help here!" A woman yelled as she ran through the ambulance doors with a three year old girl in her arms.   
Cleo ran over to her. "I'm Dr. Finch, what is it?"   
"She's not breathing. I tried CPR but it didn't work," the woman said as she handed Cleo the baby.   
"OK, we'll see what we can do," Cleo said as she took the baby into Trauma 1. 

"Hey there," Mark said to Elizabeth as he walked over to her.   
"Hey, what are you so happy about?" Elizabeth asked as she turned back to the X-Ray in front of her.   
"Oh, nothing," Mark said as he stepped out of the way of a gurney being rolled down the hall.   
"Mark, you're no good at telling lies, now what is it?" Elizabeth asked.   
"It's a secret, I'm not aloud to tell," Mark said.   
"Mark, what is it?" Elizabeth pleaded.   
"Alright, I'll tell you, but you've got to promise to keep it between us," Mark said.   
Elizabeth held up her right hand. "I swear."   
"OK, Doug, Carol and the girls are coming for a visit."   
"You're kidding, when?"   
"Saturday," Mark said.   
"Why?" Elizabeth asked.   
"Well, Doug phoned me yesterday and we talked for a couple hours, you know, catching up. I told him about Carter and he's really worried about him. I told him it wasn't nessacary for him to come back, but that they were welcomed if they wanted to come here." Mark said.   
"That's great Mark, where are they staying?" Elizabeth asked.   
"With us I guess."   
"Defiantly, don't let them go anywhere else!"   
"I won't," Mark promised. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss before heading back to work. 

Cleo stepped out of Trauma 1 to speak with the woman who was watching from outside.   
"Ma'am," she said. The woman stood up from the bench.   
"How is she?" The woman asked.   
"She'll be fine. She's on a ventalator now though," Cleo said. "I've gotta ask this. A lot of parents bring their children into this ER and I have never seen one stay out here, out of our way before. How did you know what to do?"   
"Well Dr. Finch, I'm a doctor as well," the woman said. "Used to work in this very ER."   
"Really, what's your name?" Cleo asked.   
"Susan Lewis."   
"Well Dr. Lewis, welcome back. What's your daughters name?" Cleo asked.   
"Susan."   
"She has the same name as you?" Cleo asked.   
"Well, she's my sister's daughter," Susan said.   
"OK, well, since you used to work here I take it you know where you can find coffee and everything?" Cleo asked.   
"Yes, thank you."   
"OK, I'll be back in a few minutes. She's still out for a while, so I suggest you go get something to drink."   
"Alright, thanks again."   
Cleo nodded as she walked off. Susan turned and headed towards the cafeteria when she bumped into Mark.   
"Mark?" Susan asked.   
"Susan? What in the world are you doing here?" Mark asked.   
"Little Susie wasn't breathing, I had to bring her in." Susan told him.   
"Is she alright?"   
"Yeah, Dr. Finch saw her," Susan told him.   
"That's good," Mark said. "So how long have you been in town?"   
"About a week," Susan told him.   
"A week huh? And you didn't even call me...."   
"Mark," Susan interrupted. "I didn't think you were still even working here."   
"Yeah, that makes sense," Mark said in a quiet whisper.   
"Come on, we've got lots to talk about!" Susan said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the elevator. 

As John pulled up to a red light he turned to Dave. "So, is there some other way you'd like to celebrate tonight?"   
Dave shook his head. "I just know it would end up like that again as well!"   
John let out a laugh. "Alright, I'll drop you off then." 

"You're joking, Ramono is cheif?" Susan said as she took a sip of coffee.   
"No joke, and Weaver is cheif of the ER," Mark told her.   
"Wow, talk about double kill," Susan said.   
"Funny, I think I said that to!" Mark exclaimed.   
"Can't blame you," Susan said. "Anyways, I should get back to Susie."   
"I'll come with you," Mark said.   
"Don't you have to work?"   
"I just got off."   
"Well in that case, you lead the way," Susan said. 

"Hey Cleo," Peter Benton said as he walked up to her.   
"Hey Peter," Cleo said with a smile. "You coming over tonight?"   
"I don't know, am I invited?" Peter asked.   
"Hmm... yeah, you're invited."   
"Then I'll be there!" Peter said.   
"Great, see you then," Cleo said.   
"See you then," Peter said as he walked away.   


> > > > ---------------------------------Friday-----------------------------

  
John woke up to his phone ringing.   
"Hello?" John said as he sat up in bed.   
"Hi son," his father replied from the other end.   
"Dad? What now?" John asked.   
"How can you be so cruel to your mother and I, John?" His father asked.   
"Oh, maybe because you never gave me a reason not to be," John replied.   
"What do you mean?" His father asked.   
"Dad, do you even know about this summer?" John asked.   
"No, what, did you get married or something?"   
"God no dad, I was in rehab for three months!" John said.   
"Rehab, why the hell..."   
John cut him off. "I was stabbed in February, Valentine's day, did you know that?"   
"What do you mean stabbed?" His father asked.   
"I mean stabbed. Six inch butcher knife right into my gut. I was lucky. My friend Lucy... well... Lucy died." There were now tears in Johns eyes.   
"John, I'm so sorry, but why didn't you tell us?" His father asked.   
"I'm sorry, I couldn't find the number for... Germany was it?"   
"Yes," his father whispered.   
"Anyways, I've got to get to work," John said.   
"Please John," his father said.   
John hung up after saying goodbye. 

Mark and Elizabeth woke to someone knocking on the door.   
"Who the hell could that be?" Elizabeth asked.   
"I don't know," Mark replied. "You stay here, I'll go see."   
Elizabeth nodded so Mark climbed out of bed and went downstairs.   
As he approached the door he heard a couple talking outside and he immediatly opened the door.   
The couple looked at him. "Hey Mark."   
"Doug, Carol? You're early," Mark replied.   
They nodded as the stepped inside. 


	3. Part Three (Doug & Carol)

"Doug, Carol, what a surprise," Elizabeth said as she came down the stairs.  
Carol smiled. "Hi Elizabeth, sorry it's so early."  
"Oh, that's alright, don't worry about it," Elizabeth said as the young girl in Carol's arms woke up.  
"Mommy, where are we?" She asked as she looked around.  
"We're in Chicago, Tess," Carol said to her young daughter. "Remember the plane we were on."  
"Oh yeah," the girl said.   
Then the girl in Doug's arms woke up. "Daddy, I'm tired."  
Doug laughed. "You just woke up."  
"I'm still tired," the girl said.  
"Doug, you can put the girls in our bed if you like," Mark said.  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" Carol asked.  
"Not at all," Elizabeth said. "We haven't made up the spare bedroom yet. Just follow me. Be careful not to wake the baby up though."  
"Baby?" Doug asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"We have a lot to catch up on," Mark said as the followed Elizabeth up the stairs.  
  
"OK, let's get this straight Mark," Doug said. They were sitting at the kitchen table, Elizabeth was making coffee. "We talk for, what, three hours a few days ago? And you *didn't* tell me you were married, and had another daughter?"  
Mark shrugged. "It was a surprise for you when you got here."  
"Well, surprise is almost not a strong enough word," Doug said. "Eva is incredibly beautiful though."  
Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you."  
"So, what have you two been up to?" Mark asked.  
Doug smiled. "Well, we got married a little over a year ago."  
"That's great," Elizabeth said.  
  
Elizabeth, Mark, Carol and Doug were sitting at the kitchen table, four hours after they had arrived. They were laughing, still catching up when the telephone rang.  
"Hello," Mark said after picking up the receiver.  
"Mark?" He heard from the other end.  
"Hey, Susan," Mark said. "You'll never guess who'd here."  
"Probably not," Susan replied. "Mark, did you know David Morgenstern was in the hospital?"  
"Yeah, he went in yesterday," Mark told her. "He was a victim in a MVA."  
"Well, he just went into cardiac arrest," Susan told him.  
"What? We're on our way," Mark told her and hung up. He turned to everyone at the table. "David Morgenstern went into cardiac arrest."  
"Morgenstern?" Doug asked. "What's he doing back?"  
"He was in a car accident yesterday," Mark told him.  
"Hey Mark," Carol said. "Did I hear you say Susan?"  
"Yeah, she's back to," Mark said absently as he ran to the door to get his boots on.  
"Wow, it's a family reunion," Doug said.  
"Mark, you didn't tell me Susan was back," Elizabeth said. They were all getting ready to leave now.  
"I didn't?" Mark asked. "I guess I've just been waiting for these two."  
"Wait," Elizabeth said as they were going out the door. "The kids."  
"Shit," Mark said. "Hurry, let's get them."  
Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll stay here with them."  
"Are you sure?" Mark asked.  
She nodded, and gave him a quick kiss. "Phone me if anything changes."  
Mark nodded as he, Doug and Carol ran down the cement steps and got into his van.  
  
"Alright, what do we have?" Carter asked, running into trauma one.  
"It's Morgenstern, Carter," Helah told him. "He was leaving and went into cardiac arrest."  
"Stats?"  
"Heart rate is 160, pulse ox is 80," Helah read out to him.  
Carter nodded. "Give him an epi, and put him on 100% oxygen."  
Helah obliged, just as Lydia came in to help. Carter began to give CPR, while ordering Lydia to get the defibrillator ready.  
"Charge to 100, clear!" Carter said. Everyone stepped back and Carter put the paddles down on Morgenstern's chest. His body spasmed, but his heart grew faster.  
"He's in V-Fib," Lydia said.  
"Push an amp of Lydiocaine," Carter told her, as he began to perform CPR.  
  
"Frank," Mark called, running into the Ambulance bay. "Where's Morgenstern?"  
"Carter's got him in trauma one," Frank told him. When he glanced up, he saw Carol and Doug. "Dr. Ross? Nurse Hathaway? What are you two doing back?"  
"No time to catch up now, Frank," Mark said as the went towards the trauma room.  
They opened the door to find everyone silent.  
"Time of death, 8:26," Carter finally whispered.  
Mark hung his head while Doug put his arm around Carol for support. Carter looked up.  
"Doug, Carol, what are you two doing here?" He asked.  
Doug shrugged. "Just visiting." 


End file.
